The present invention relates to an electrical machine having a stator which has a laminated core which has at least one radial ventilation slot, and having a rotor which likewise has at least one radial ventilation slot. The present invention also relates to a method for cooling an electrical machine of this kind.
Radially running cooling slots are often provided both in the rotor and in the stator of electrical machines in order to remove heat from the rotor and the stator. If the electrical machine is a so-called permanent magnet generator, mounting of the permanent magnets in corresponding pockets in the rotor is relatively complex if the rotor has a large number of radial ventilation slots. However, in order to be able to guarantee an adequate amount of heat is removed, the high level of complexity in respect of mounting has been accepted to date. Therefore, to date, permanent magnet generators have been manufactured with an identical number of radial stator and rotor cooling air slots, these ensuring uniform removal of heat. In this case, the rotor, with its cooling slots, serves as a radial fan.